We'll Always Be Together
by Stephanie and Kristi
Summary: Rated for your own good. Marth/Samus fans unite! Any fan of Marth and Samus read this! Read this. C'mon. I dare ya


Kristi: Morning everyone its [1:15 a.m. here in Colorado of course its morning] ^_^ what's new? Yes I'm a dork, starting a new fic when I have so many. Fortunately I have help. Authors' teaming up seems to be the new "in" thing so that's exactly what Stephanie [Smurf Cat] and I decided to do, team up and write a fiction. 

Stephanie [Smurf Cat]: Hello! I like golden sun, but I'm going to write this anyway! *Hugs Felix* 

Kristi: Thank you everyone who decided to read this or took the time to read this I would personally like to say gracias ^_^ 

Stephanie: remember that Me and Kristi are the best! *Starts singing #1 by Nelly* Marth and Samus, BEWARE! 

Marth & Samus: *hugging in the corner* meep! HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kristi: On with the fic! Pure Angst people maybe some romance but I had the idea to do this when I was in the shower ~_^ I slipped and fell and it must have knocked this brilliant idea in my head ^-^ stupid soap bar. 

Warning: Future lemon in this fic. Also Fire Emblem isn't sold here and I don't play Metroid enough to know Samus's attitude. They might be OOC I'm working on it! 

~*~ 

~ Marth's POV~ 

I once believed life was a gift. I thought whatever I wanted I would someday posses. Is that greed, or just youth? Is it hope or stupidity? As far as I was concerned the future was a book I could write to suit myself, chapter after chapter of good fortune. All was right in the world and my place assured, or so I thought then. I had no idea that all stories unfold like white flowers, petal after petal, each with its own time and season, dependant on circumstances and fate. The future is something no one can foretell. If I had known what the future held that night I would have killed myself…only to prevent myself from hurting the one I love. How could I do this to her? I promised to protect her and I failed. How can she ever love me again…? 

_ There are days when I feel the best of me is ready to begin then there days when I feel I'm letting go and soaring on the wind cause I've learned in laughter or in pain how to survive… _

~*~ 

Marth had no idea what was going on. First it was darkness, receding into extreme blurriness then finally the world shifted into focus. Marth opened his blue eyes only to hiss and close them tightly. The sun's rays of light shone directly in his eyes blinding him. Marth laid his head back and listened to any sounds around him. Faintly, Marth heard light sobbing. He wanted to keep his eyes shut but he needed to know who was crying. 

Peering through his dark teal eyelashes he was able to see sad emerald eyes looking back at him. 

"Sa-Sam?" Marth asked, propping himself on his elbows and gazing back at Samus, "What happened?" 

Samus sniffed "Marth…we shouldn't see each other anymore" she said quietly, her eyes were rimmed crimson and tears leaked from her eyes leaving salty tracks down her face. 

Marth felt as if his whole word collapsed here in this moment. "Sam what? What are you talking about?" Marth asked, with a panicked filled voice. 

"You know perfectly well what happened Marth!" Samus hissed her eyes were full of tears. 

Marth winced at the tone of her once sweet voice; she hissed his name as if it was poisonous. 

"Sam I don't understand tell me what happened" Marth asked, calmly trying not to anger Samus further. 

"Shut up!" she snapped, flames lit her gentle eyes. 

"Sam!" Marth cried looking at her with pleading eyes. 

"Just leave me alone you bastard!" Samus yelled, sitting up and getting off the bed. Then Marth noticed both he and Samus were unclothed, no article of clothing covered their bodies. 

'What happened last night?' Math mentally asked himself. He watched as Samus dressed, she winced as she pulled on her shirt and jeans. Marth noticed a bruise on her shoulder as well as on her back; there were countless scrapes and knife marks on her body. She whimpered slightly as she pulled on her jeans. 

Samus was about to leave when Marth sprang out of the bed and grabbed Samus, "Sam what happened don't leave let's talk about this!" Marth pleaded holding onto the loose neck of her shirt. 

Samus slapped Marth hard across the face, "Leave me alone! Its over Marth get it through you're thick skull I don't want to see you again!" Samus hissed. 

Marth looked at Samus with hurt filled eyes a look of such pain, "Just leave me alone" she said quietly. Samus turned and walked out of the house. Not looking back. 

Marth felt his heart breaking, Samus was his world, his life, and the love of his life and to just have her ripped away from him like that was almost unbearable. 

Marth's gaze traveled to the spot where his love had lain, then he saw something that make his heart stop and his blood run cold. Blood, and lots of it, it covered the sheets, staining the expensive fabric. 

Stumbling helplessly, Marth found his way to the bathroom and into the shower. Turning the water on warm he tried to remember what happened. His head pounded relentlessly advancing into a headache. 

Try as he might Marth could remember nothing of the previous night. He remembered bits and pieces such as people talking, words spoken to him, questions he answered, he even remembered talking to Samus, all of that he knew but everything he at least wanted to remember came up as a blank. 

"What have I done?" 

~Flashback~ 

"When are you getting home Marth?" 

"Soon I'm hoping" 

"Get home ASAP!" 

A laugh "I'll try love be patient" 

A soft sigh "its lonely without you" 

"Its lonely without you too" 

A break. 

"I'll see you when you get home?" 

"You bet" 

"Good" 

Another pause. 

"I love you Marth" 

"I love you too Sam" 

A click. 

Silence. 

"More then you realize" 

~*~ 

Marth had no idea what he did that made Samus hate him so much. What could he have done to drive her away? None of it made sense, Samus would never hate him. 

But the blood and the look of hurt and betrayal on Samus's face told him otherwise. 

"I-I would n-never hur-hurt her" Marth's voice was broken by oncoming sobs. Marth searched his mind for any clues, hints, answers anything that could be linked to what happened. 

Abruptly a thought struck him. He agreed to have **_a _**drink with his advisers at the congratulation party. He had gotten drunk. 

"What have I done?" Marth asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes. 

[Kristi: I could have done better. Ah well.] 

~*~ 

Bitter tears slid down pale cheeks as Samus made her way out of Altea. Her destination was Hyrule, a place close by not to mention her long time…no lifelong friend Link Cassidy lived. [1] 

When Samus had first came to the SSBM tournament it seemed like the most boring place on earth until Link and Mario befriended her. Then they moved to the gamecube SSBM. They were so overjoyed they made it to gamecube and due to their performance in gamecube they might even star in their own game on gamecube. Once she got together with Marth SSBM seemed like the center of the universe…. until now. 

Sorrow-filled emerald eyes turned towards the clear blue sky. It was supposed to be a nice day of spring where the whether was comfortable and children laughed and played outside happily. However for Samus the sky was gray and the air was chilly, sort of like winter a real depressing season. 

[Kristi: Well I don't know about you but I hate the cold and winter. I don't get any air and you really don't want to be outside. Candy got frostbite last time she played in the snow. Mindy caught a cold and me the smart one stayed inside ^_^ except when my mom made me shovel the sidewalk. Okay I'm done keep reading] 

Samus blindly found her way to the park, the park was like a zoo full of emotions, brokenhearted, confused, guilt all of that. Children ran around laughing, playing chasing each other. 

Samus sighed sadly resting on a bench in the more isolated part of the park. There was hardly anyone here at this end only a little girl. 

The girl had sandy blonde hair that was pulled back in a flawless ponytail with ribbons that hung loosely down her face. She wore a pink dress that scraped the ground. It wasn't the girls presents that caught Samus's attention it was the song she sang. She danced to music Samus could not hear yet the girl filled in the words: 

"_It's not a mysterious wind and it's not the thunder rolling in it's a spirit that I feel within that's calling I understand but I can't explain now I see love in a different way and with a single leap of faith I'm falling into your loving arms showing no resistance there is a peace that flows over me_" The girl sang in a heavenly voice, doing some random dance. 

The girl had no idea the meaning of the song but Samus listened quietly. 

"_Sweet surrender love me tender you have captured my desiring heart completely sweet surrender yours forever I will gladly give my all to you receive me oh lord I am ever yours_" 

Okay maybe she did know the meaning of her song it was a Christian song. 

"_Your love offers no escape but I don't feel the need to run away my heart has found a place to stay here with you nothing else could satisfy the deep worry that I hide inside from all the worldly battles I have lived through…_" The girl abruptly stopped, "How does the next part go?" she thought for a moment the shrugged taking a bow [curtsey] and spinning around as to admire herself. 

"Zia! Child where are you?" Called a distant masculine voice. 

The child turned around and called back, "Here papa!" 

Just then Link, Samus's best friend in the whole wide world came up the hill. 

"Zia we have to-" Link stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of Samus. Link looked back down at Zia and whispered to her, "Go get your mother" 

Zia nodded and skipped away to see to it that she got her mother. Link turned his attention back to Samus and immediately ran to her side. 

"Samus why are you here? What happened?" Link questioned, gazing in concern for his fallen friend. 

"M-Mar-Marth he…he…!" Samus choked out, tears stung Samus's eyes almost daring her to let them fall. 

Link walked up to his friend and held her close to him [Excuse you people Marth/Samus fic Link is just comforting his friend] letting the blonde cry on his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry Samus" Link whispered, tightening his grip on her. 

"Its not your fault Link don't be sorry" Samus sobbed, clutching onto Link. 

Link thought about what Marth could have done that could drive Samus to tears. Samus never cries, hardly ever, what did Marth do? 

"I'm so sorry" Link said, tears began to run down his face as he tried to soothe his grief-stricken friend. 

"Link? Samus?" Asked a soft voice from above them. 

Link looked up to see smooth blue eyes look back at him. "Zelda. Something happened with Marth and Samus" 

Zelda's eyes softened in concern "What happened?" 

"I don't know. Come on Zelda let's get Samus to Hyrule castle" Link suggested, standing up and helping Samus up as well. 

Zelda nodded and rushed to Samus's side putting a consoling arm around Samus's shoulders. [That sounds so lesbian =p] 

It was about a ten-minute walk to Hyrule castle. Samus walked dazed and with a blank stare through the market to the citadel. People parted like wheat to let the group pass. Finally they reached their destination, Link and Zelda led their fallen friend to one of the castles many rooms. Samus collapsed on the bed a headache was beginning to form. Samus heard Link and Zelda talking quietly. 

"Should we send for Marth?" Zelda asked. 

Samus's eyes snapped open and she unexpectedly sat up, "No! Don't send for him!" Samus cried. 

"Why not?" Zelda asked. 

Before Samus could reply there was a knock at the door. Zelda swiftly turned on her heels and opened the door. 

"Yes?" She asked to a guard standing there. 

The guard opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an uproar behind him. 

"YOU CAN'T GO THERE!!!! YOU MUST HAVE PERMISSION FROM QUEEN ZELDA!!!!!" yelled a guard. 

Zelda stepped out in the hall and called "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" 

Link followed Zelda into the hall. 

"Let him pass!" Zelda ordered. The guards' released whomever it was they held back. 

Samus gasped as she saw who was standing there…. 

Marth Lowell. 

~*~ 

Kristi: It took three days to type that up and no its not gonna be one of those. 

"Please forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No! Please I love you!" 

"…..Okay I love you too" 

"I forgive you" 

Kristi: Well that's not totally right but if I did something like that it'll drive me crazy. It would probably annoy you guys to no end! 

Stephanie: read and REVIEW this fic and our personal fics, or I'll have to sick a rabid Jigglypuff on you! 

Rabid Jigglypuff: *bites captain falcon's head off* 

Samus and Marth: HELP US!!!!!!!!! 

Next chap summery: Called _The Road Of No Return_ Samus leaves Hyrule and goes away for two years. When she comes back. Marth has a secret. Wonder what it is. 

Like Stephanie said the review button is our friend. Make me a happy little camper by reviewing! 

Stephanie: ^_^ *hugs Felix* 

1.) I don't know Link's last name sorry. 


End file.
